Simplify $$\frac{11!}{9! + 2\cdot 8!}$$
The denominator can be simplified a bit to make this easier to calculate:

\begin{align*}
\frac{11!}{9! + 2\cdot 8!} &= \frac{11!}{9\cdot 8! + 2\cdot 8!} \\
&= \frac{11!}{11\cdot 8!} \\
&= \frac{10!}{8!} \\
&= 10 \cdot 9 \\
&= \boxed{90}
\end{align*}